Wouldn't You Like To See Something Strange?
by thnksfrthmmrs998
Summary: Antoinette Wallish just lost her best friend, and the man she loved, Jack Skellington. When she suddenly dies though and finds him as the Pumpkin King, will she get to express feelings she's kept on lockdown for so long? Jack/OC
1. So Dead, So Lifeless

Chapter 1: So Dead… So Lifeless

London, England 1865

All I could think as I saw him laying there, so still… so lifeless, was _Why did this have to happen to him? Why did it have to happen to me?! I was just about to tell him how I truly felt about him, not as a brother or as a friend, but something much more, and now it's too late to say anything._ I walked up to him and grabbed his hand. It was so cold, so pale. His face, so dead and pallid. This wasn't the man that I had grown to love. I just wish that I could have him back.

Before I continue on I think I should introduce myself and the situation that I'm currently in. At the moment I'm currently living one of the worst days of my life, the funeral of my best friend and the man I love, Jack Skellington. He had just died of pneumonia and I was at his side when he passed. I was about to tell him how I felt when I felt the hand that was enclosed in mine go limp. Who am I though you may ask? My name's Antoinette Wallish, best friend of Jack and the daughter of wealthy ship owner Edward Wallish and his wife Elizabeth. I honestly thought that I would tell Jack how I felt and we could be together….forever. I guess that that's not the plan, that we weren't meant to be.

That was over a year ago and I can remember it like it was yesterday. I finally stopped that horrible memory from playing and returned home. My parents tried to convince me that I shouldn't have to wear black because I had no relationship with him but he was my best friend and so I was convinced that I would do this in his memory. After spending a good hour in my room just crying my eyes out I finally convinced my parents to let me talk a walk. I was going to the place where I could think best, the park in the middle of town. I could always go there when I was younger, either when I was having a bad day or just wanted to think about what had happened. Today was a little bit of both.

I started walking towards the park and was almost halfway there. I just had to cross the street and not get hit by any of the horses. I had a bad run in with horses before and I don't really recall most of it, I took a pretty bad hit to the head. I started to walk across when I heard a shout of "WATCH OUT!" I was then hit with an extreme force and hit my head on the concrete. I heard a quick *snap!* and then everything went black and numb.


	2. More Of An Eerie Feeling

Chapter 2: Halloween Town? I have to be dreaming

I awoke to a weird sight. I was just laying down… in the middle of a graveyard. It didn't look like the local graveyard though from around home. No, this had a slightly eerie feeling to it, like this place wasn't just a graveyard, like it had a bigger significance. I finally got off the ground with a huge throbbing in y head. I reached up and rubbed my head and was thankful to still feel all my hair there. Well that was quite a hit, I thought. But why would I be in a graveyard? Especially this strange one.

I then began to walk towards a new found source of light. I found I was still in my black dress but it had a twinge of light blue to try and complement my eyes. I finally reached a sign which read "Halloween Town". Halloween Town? Kind of a strange name but hey if there are people who can help me here it's worth a shot. I started to walk into town when I saw my worst nightmares coming true. There were vampires, werewolves, goblins, ghouls, ghosts, every Halloween creature you could think of! I was starting to get a little creped out and then ran into someone, or something.

I turned around and was meet with another one of my worst fears come true. Standing in front of me was an extremely talk skeleton man in a black pin stripe suit with a bat bowtie. I started to back away when I saw him turn around and face me and he began to speak.

"Well Welcome to Halloween Town! I would be Jack Skellington, Pumpkin King and ruler of this town! How can I…. Wait, you look oddly familiar. Have you visited here before?" He then started to inspect me to see if he could remember who I was. But I had already remembered him just by the sound of his entrancing voice. This was my Jack! The one that I had grown up with and lost so suddenly, the one who I fell in love with. I just stared at him open mouthed and he then spoke again to me.

"It can't be, can it? I'm very sorry but you look an awful lot like one of my old childhood friends, Antoinette Wallish. But you can't be her, she should still be alive, and hopefully with a man that loves her… and hopefully she hasn't forgot me like I haven't forgot her. But if you don't mind me asking what would your name be?"

I walked up to him and he bent down so he was about my level (I'm only about 5'1) and I then spoke to him, "That would be because I am Antoinette Wallish, so great that you could remember your oldest friend so fondly." And I then walked away from him. I can't believe he could forget me that easily, and it really hurt me to know that he forgot about me. I had no idea where I was going but I just kept walking as I heard shouts of, "ANTOINETTE! ANTOINETTE! JUST COME BACK!" I ignored him and just kept walking. I finally found another somewhat pleasant looking individual and stopped to talk to him.

He turned around to face me and then said, "Well Welcome to Halloween Town! I would be the mayor of our fine town and I must ask, have you meet our King yet? Jack come over here!" I then decided that this was the wrong person to talk to and started to walk away but ran into the chest of the person I wanted to see least right now. I felt arms wrap themselves around my waist and looked up to see Jack. I struggled to get away when I heard the mayor say, "Well I can see that you two have met before! I'll just let you two talk some more and catch up." And he then continued to walk away.

I continued to struggle against Jack but finally he said, "Antoinette! It's me! Jack! Why are you trying to run away?! Is it because of my appearance? Because I can look just like my old self again! Just say the word!" and he continued to try to talk to me. I finally stopped his incessant talking by interrupting him.

"Jack I walked away cause you forgot me so easily! We were friends for 17 years and I thought that that would have meant something to you as well as me! Our parents were even talking about plans of our marriage for God's sake! And you just forget about me as though I was some gravel under your shoe. That's why I walked away Jack." And then I finally got rid of his grip, but not for long.

I then felt arms turn me around to face their owner, which was big surprise, Jack. "Antoinette I never forgot about you! You always were and will always be my best friend! But what was it that you mentioned about marriage?" Oh shoot the cat was going to be out of the bag if I said anymore. See, our parents were arranging a marriage between us and Jack at first didn't really accept it because I guess he only saw us as friends.

I then changed the subject very quickly, "Well why am I here Jack? What is Halloween Town? I know that it was our favorite holiday but why did we end up here? Wait…. Am I dead?" At the last question tears started to well up in my eyes. I was only 17, not married, no children and never really got to live life.

Jack's face held a solemn expression though and said, "Nette, if you weren't dead you would still be with your parents and not with me. So yes, you have passed on." I then started to cry because I never got to say goodbye. I wanted to go see them and hug them and tell them I was alright, that I had Jack with me. Jack's arm then enveloped me into a hug and I cried into his suit. When I was finally done I looked up at him and said, "Well where can we go from here? I really don't have a place to stay and I don't have anything to my name here. I guess I'll just go find some other place to live then" and I started to walk away once again.

Jack grabbed a hold of my arm and said, "You'll just stay with me! Besides of the townspeople get suspicious we'll just tell them that you've came here to stay with me and then become the Pumpkin Queen of Halloween!" Jack then gave the most terrifying laugh I've ever head and after that everything started to become black. I braced myself for the impact of the ground but only felt a pair of arms around my waist saving me from hitting the ground. I could also heard the faint sound of someone calling my name but soon everything for me just went numb.


	3. The Boogie Man? Jack, I'm not 6 anymomre

Chapter 3: The Boogie Man? Jack I'm not 6 anymore

I finally woke up after what seemed like ages, but not in the place I was expecting to wake up at. I was in a room that was not familiar to me at all. I was used to my room with the vanity and the frilly blue bed sheets and the comforting white walls. Instead I was met with a whole new room, one that had grey walls and grey furniture to go along with it. I thought that maybe what happened, seeing Jack as a skeleton and this "Halloween Town" was just a dream and maybe I was just in another room in my house. I got up and found I was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday so I was pretty convinced the whole thing with Jack was just a dream. A tear ran down my cheek at thinking this because in the dream, or whatever it was, I was very happy to see Jack again. I just didn't expect him to be a giant skeleton.

I finally gathered enough courage to venture out of the room and found that I was not in my house. I was in a house, but not one that I knew. I also got the feeling that this wasn't a house that would be around where I was from. I started to wander around when I stumbled into someone. I started to fall when I felt an arm catch me and bring me back up to meet its owner. I looked up and was met with Jack. Guess it wasn't a dream last night, guess I really was dead. Jack though started to talk before I could start to go back to the room.

"Antoinette! There you are, I was just about to come find you! Tonight you get to experience our greatest celebration ever, Halloween! I hope that you don't mind but after you fainted yesterday I carried you back here, to my house. You can stay here if you like, I don't mind. But today before the festivities I'm going to introduce you to all the people of Halloween Town! I'm sure they'll love you." I was happy that Jack still talked to me like we were never separated but the thing that was bugging me was what he said to me last night, "to become the Pumpkin Queen of Halloween".

Jack then grabbed my arm and said, "Well let's not get a late start! Come on!" and he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the house. He then looped his arm through mine and started to walk me around town. I had met the mayor, the werewolves, the vampires, the witches, the clown with the tear away face, the monsters (under the bed and under the stairs), and every other member of the town. Well, almost every member. Jack then took me to the graveyard and pointed towards a tree house.

"You see that? That's where Lock, Shock and Barrel live. Some of the best trick-or-treaters we've ever seen, but boy are the some of the worst kids I've ever seen! And I don't mean that in your terms they would be delightful." At this I looked at him with a 'what are you talking about?!' face and he then got that I didn't understand what he meant. "What I mean is that when you want to say something is fun or delightful in Halloween Town, you would say it's horrible or disgusting. It's quite the opposite of how we were raised isn't it?" He laughed at that, but it wasn't that horrible clown-like laugh from last night. No this was his normal laugh, and boy did I miss it. I laughed with him and shook my head in agreement. He then continued speaking to me on Lock, Shock and Barrel I think their names were.

"They aren't the only ones that live there though. Their 'master' lives there too. His name is Oogie Boogie, also known as The Boogie Man." At this I started to bust up laughing. Jack just gave me this quizzical look and it appeared that he was raising an eyebrow. I gave him the 'what am I, 4?' look and said, "The Boogie Man? Jack, I'm not 6 anymore."

He then grabbed both of my arms and said, "Nette, I'm not kidding. Don't talk to those three and don't believe anything they say. Also if they tell you that Oogie Boogie wants to see you, come straight to me. Got It?" I nodded and didn't know why he was taking this so seriously.

He then led me to a spiral hill which was overlooking the pumpkin patch. I guess that's where Jack got his title "The Pumpkin King". We walked up it and stood at the top and overlooked all of Halloween Town. It was really lovely, wait I mean horrible, especially with the pumpkin sun setting in the background. I then felt something brush against my leg and jumped into Jack's arms. I looked down at the ground to see a little ghost dog. I kind of felt stupid for over reacting to just a little ghost dog but hey I was new to this town. Jack laughed at my behavior and set me back on the ground. He then pointed to the dog and said, "Do you remember my dog that we always played with a couple years ago, Zero? Well seems he was waiting for me here!" I screamed, "ZERO!" and then went down to the ground and attempted to pet him. My hand went right through him though and I just settled for the familiar barking.

Jack then let out a loud gasp and said, "Antoinette, I have to get going because the celebration is about to begin! Zero, can you take her back to town?" Zero then barked and I guess that meant 'yes' and Jack contined, "Well Nette, just follow Zero and stay close to the Mayor, he'll keep you up on everything that you need to know. Remember, stay away from Oogie's boys!" Jack then ran down the hill and off into the woods. Zero lead me back into town and I stood next to the Mayor. Just as I got there I heard singing.

_Boys and Girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_

_This our town of Halloween_

Here the people started to get really into it. They started dancing and singing along with the ghosts that were currently flying from the pumpkin patch. The song then continued.

_This is Halloween_

_This is Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat till the neighbor's gonna die of fright_

_It's our town, everybody Scream!_

_In our town of Halloween_

We could now see into a house, no idea how but we could and we heard these two monsters singing.

_I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

We came back out and everyone started singing together again

__

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song  


The mayor even then broke into song.

_  
In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

We then saw a cat running down the stairs and as they sang everything they said happened.

__

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll...

Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green

Aren't you scared?

Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Everybody scream, everybody scream

In our town of Halloween!

The clown with the tear away face then came on

__

I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair

After this I felt the wind blow through my hair and spin me around

Then a terryfing shadow came onto the moon and I wished Jack was there so I could ask him who it was that did that illusion.

_  
I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!

Then a bat child and a little zombie child came out and started singing but they were soon followed by the zombie child's parents.

__

Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween

In this town

Don't we love it now?

The mayor then started singing again and after he did so a scarecrow with a pumpkin head was brought into town by a couple of the monsters I saw earlier. I still haven't seen Jack and I thought as the King of Halloween he would surely be here.

__

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise  
Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everybody scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!

At this the scarecrow took a torch from one of the townspeople and swallowed it and began to dance around on the horse and then spit fire out at us. I guess this was Jack and this was his big Halloween surprise. He then jumped off the horse and landed into the fountain in the middle of the town.__

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

The zombie child and a little mummified child then went over the fountain and sang:__

In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

We then all circled around as Jack rose out of the water. __

La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!

_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_

_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! Woo! _

After that we all threw our hands in the air and laughed. I guess they really did take Halloween seriously here, well it is Halloween Town.

After all the festivities were done I went to try and find Jack but I found him slowly inching away from crowds of adoring women. He then finally got away when the Mayor announced they would be giving out awards. Jack didn't seem happy though and he went away from everyone else, towards the spiral hill and the graveyard. Zero sped ahead of me and followed Jack but unknown to them, so did I.


End file.
